The present invention relates to an endless chain for conveying panels and the like to be processed.
Endless conveyors for conveying panels and articles in general to processing stations therefor are already known.
However, prior panel conveyors are affected by the problem that they are not always adapted to provide a necessary conveying accuracy.
For overcoming the above problem it is conventionally provided to associate with the conveyor a plurality of control elements, designed for monitoring the locating precision of the workpiece being processed.
Another problem affecting prior conveyors is that the conveyor is subjected, in its operation, to vibrations and transmission clearances, which negatively affect the working accuracy and speed.